EP 1 028 309 A1 discloses an optical position-measuring device of the above-mentioned type. By interaction of a periodic light pattern with a periodic measuring graduation, a vernier fringe pattern is produced in a subsequent detection plane. To this end, the period of the periodic light pattern differs slightly from the period of the measuring graduation, hereinafter called “measuring graduation period.” The period of the vernier fringe pattern generated therefrom (hereinafter called “vernier period”), is greater than the period of the light pattern and also greater than the measuring graduation period. The measuring graduation is configured as an amplitude grating, and the line-to-space ratio of the measuring graduation is 1:1.